thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brietta in Love
Brietta in Love -is a 15 episode of ''The Lion Guard: New Beginning'' series Plot Brietta meets the brother of Pegasus Minimus (Pegasus Zosia used to ride) and Brietta falls in love with him and needs the help of the Lion Guard to tell him about it Transcript (the episode begins with Brietta laughing and walking happily among the trees in the Nyani grove) Mohatu: he is a Pegasus mare, Brietta Mtoto: what's wrong with her? Hamu: it's worth asking her (Mohat and her Lion Guards approach Brietta) Brietta: oh, lion guard, welcome what brings you to me? Haraka: We wanted to know what makes you so happy Brietta: as you probably know, I have long dreamed of being a mom of small foals like my friend Zosia Mohatu: but you don't have any husband or partner Brietta; and that's the point She: what do you mean Brietta: It turned out that I'm not the only Pegasus in Pridelands Hamu: so you fell in love? Brietta: that's right Mohatu: that's great, how much do you know each other? Brietta: I've known him for three days, I think he likes me Hamu: hey Mohatu, why don't we bring her to your parents and tell them everything? Mohatu: good idea, my parents can help you (to Brietta) have you already told him how you feel about him? Brietta: no, but I think it's a good idea for us to be together (later on Pride Rock) Mohatu (to her parents: King Kion and Queen Jasiri): mom! Dad! Jasiri: what's up, daughter? Mohatu: Brietta must have fallen in love Kion: in whom? Hamu: there is a Pegasus stallion at Pridelands Jasiri: Pegasus Stallion? Mtoto: that's right and Brietta fell in love with him Brietta: the truth is I'm ashamed to tell him Elena: we'll help you calmly Kate: when it comes to love, we have a lot of experience Brietta: so will you help me? Bunga: of course, and I am Bunga Wise, I already have one idea Brietta: what? Bunga: we will arrange a scene where you can save him Mohatu: it's worth a try Jasiri: no, kids, wait, this is ... (Brietta and the Lion Guards are leaving) bad idea why are they doing this Kion: We were the same at their age (meanwhile Mohatu and her Lion Guard) Mohatu: now we have to prepare a plan how Brietta is to save ... wait, Brietta what is his name? Brietta: his name is Mazzimo (Isabella arrives) Isabella: hi, how are you? Brietta: are you ok? How are you? Isabella: I do the same why did you gather here? Hamu: Brietta fell in love Isabella: that's great, and in whom? Simba Junior (son of Kion and Jasiri): I join the question Mtoto: a pegasus stallion named Mazzimo fell in love Isabella: it's cute, I remember how it was with me and Phineas Brietta: it must have been beautiful Isabella: it was like that I want to congratulate you anyway Brietta: thank you Isabella Isabella: you're welcome what are you doing here so specifically? Haraka: Bunga wants to organize an action thanks to which Brietta will be able to save Mazzimo Isabella: but you won't be the animals that will scare our two Pegasus? Bunga: of course not, we have a dinosaur who will help us in all this Cadance: hello (rest of episode be tomorrow) Characters Mohatu Ona Hamu Haraka Mtoto Brietta Simba Kion Jasiri Zosia Minimus Mazzimo Elena Skylar Kate (she-wolf) Bunga Simba Junior Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Love Stories Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe Category:Kanapkuba